Arya Scott Taylor (Cullen)
by pizzafan123
Summary: This is a story about a friend of Jasper's that found love in a human after living for a hundred and fifty years. Filled with love, pain and family. Takes place in the begining of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Arya Scout Taylor Cullen

Chapter 1

I sighed and chuckled. "Jasper? How many High School diplomas have you, I and Alice collected"? He smirked at me.

"I'd say 3 or 4, what do you think". Alice jumped over and hugged Jasper.

"I believe 5 is the number". She kissed him and I rolled my eyes, faking disgust.

"Sorry to see you both wrong, but 6 would have to be it. I have them in my room". Jasper was like a brother to me since the late 1800's or early 1900's. Later on around 1940's or 1950's were the same for Alice. Jasper was a bit serious, but was fun too if you knew him. He was born in the mid 1800's as was I and we were both in the Civil War, though as a woman I was disguised. He had Honey blond hair and golden eyes as did I which was custom of vampires who drank animal blood.

Yeah, I'm an old vampire as is my old family. Alice had the same gold eyes, but black short spiky hair that poked in every other direction which matched her personality greatly. She was spunky, hipper, and happy and fashion crazed. She is best that way all the same, though it was time to go to school again with the rest of our Vampire family/coven. I took my keys out of my pocket and sighed.

"I wish I could run".

"And see one of the Cullen girls walking to school, coming out of the woods". I grinned and looked to see Edward coming downstairs.

"Like I cared what the human's thought". I then heard Emmett.

"Speaking of humans, did you hear the Chief's daughter coming here"? I nodded.

"Yeah, it something new, of course they would talk about it". Rosalie muttered.

"Of course they would". Alice grabbed Jasper hand and dragged him to the Garage, where they would take Edward's car with him, Emmett and Rosalie. I had another way to get there. Edward called.

"Have fun"! I glared.

"Stay out of my head, Ed". I heard the car doors shut and Edward called.

"Don't call me that". They were gone and Esme came out and told me to be careful. I told her that I was a vampire and could not be hurt by any type of crash. Esme smiled and said.

"Sorry, I know. I just worry about you". I'm happy I can't blush anymore. I said bye and then finally got in the garage. I saw Carlisle car gone from when he went to the hospital. My motorcycle was there.

An amazing engine, powdered blue paint job and speed up to 200 miles per hour. A helmet was on the right handle, I didn't need it, but I didn't want a ticket either.

Pulling the unneeded safety on my head, I lightly pushed the kick stand off, put my key in and started the ignition with a simple turn of my wrist. Grinning to myself, I took off, 70...80...100...120...140 and when I gotten closer to town, I went slower until I was going 70 and when I was close enough to the school, I went 30. I parked next an empty spot next to Edward's Silver Volvo. I got off and pulled my keys.

I looked around and noticed a beat up pickup truck away from me, must be the new girl. Part of being a vampire grants me perfect memory and I don't remember this truck, though it could be someone else's.

I sighed again and stiffened. The taste of blood affects me a lot still, just not as much as Jasper. I stopped myself from breathing since I didn't need to and walked to class. Geometry, Mr. Halton. I past the front desk, where red headed was. I sat through something I been through before and just listening, taking slight notes anyway. The only classes that really hold my attention are English and History. I think some of the things in History about the Civil War are amusing. After a boring hour of that, I sat through Government and then History, it was time for Lunch.

I grabbed a plate of food I was not going to eat and sat between Edward and Alice. It was about ten minutes and then I heard.

"Who are they"? I looked to see the new girl, Isabella Swan, she looked like the Chief. I saw Edward look at Isabella and then turn away. I rose an eyebrow.

"Curious, Ed"? He turned to glare at me.

"Don't call me that".

"How about Eddy"? That was from good 'ol Emmett. Edward glared at the both of us. I smirked in return while Emmett grinned. Rose rolled her eyes at us and I saw Jasper smirk, but look at Edward with narrowed eyes.

What is he thinking about? Alice moved closer to him, calming him. With Alice it feels like she has the same gift as him, manipulating feeling like that. I heard.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the only ones left are Arya and Alice Cullen, they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife". Man, these people really know their facts, just not the right ones. I laughed to myself, Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper gave me a strange look. Edward was picking at the bagel on his tray and Edward said.

"Just the new kid learning about us".

"They are...very nice-looking". I raised my eyebrows and said.

"That's a flattering way to put it". Rose scoffed.

"There is nothing flattering about a human comment". Well, someone's bitter. Edward gave a snort.

"Get out of my head".

"...That's really kind of nice-for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything".

"I guess so".

"I heard that can't have any kids". Emmett chuckled.

"That's not very nice". Rose had a scowl and Alice rolled her eyes. I shrugged.

"It's the truth if you think about it". Rose gave me a glare which I ignored.

"Have they always lived in Forks"?

"No, they just moved down two years ago somewhere in Alaska".

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair"? Well, someone's interested in him. He elbowed me under the table in the side.

"That's Edward, he's gorgeous of course, but don't waste you time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good enough for him". I smirked and said to Emmett.

"Remember the look on her face when Edward turned her down, Em". Jasper shook his head.

"At least you didn't have the feeling". This lunch was turning more amusing than I thought. Lunch ended and I had Biology II with Edward and I followed him. He sat down in his empty table and I sat behind him with a black haired- blue eyed boy named Ethan. He was named Ethan and never talked really that much. The door opened and Isabella Swan came in.

The fan blew and I put my head down, trying to stay down wind. Blood, the smell made me hungry. If only I could have that sweetness, the warm taste...

"Stop it"! I shook my head slightly as Edward hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked down at him and bared my teeth slightly and stopped realizing where I was. I then figured out why it bothered him, could her blood be effecting him. She sat down by Edward as told by the teacher. He was stiff the whole time and I was getting worried about him. He wouldn't actually attack her, would he?

He must have some sort of control; I could always pull him away if worst comes to worst. The bell rang and Edward was out before anyone else moved. I frowned to see him use slight vampire speed. I got up and decided to follow him. He was walking toward the main office. I asked.

"What was that about"? He scowled at me.

"I don't know, Arya". I pressed on as we walked.

"Has it happened before"? He said tensely.

"I don't know". I went on.

"What could-". He snapped as we reached the Main Office.

"I don't know, all right"! I sighed.

"Fine, just talk to Carisle about it". He glared, but he arrived at Mrs. Cope's desk and he asked to be switched from Biology II and she checked her computer and said there was no space. He was arguing back and forth until a wind blew by and I tensed as the smell of the new girl, Isabella came through. Edward smelled it and said.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help". He then turned and walked off. With a frown, I followed him. He said, as we walked out of the building.

"I'm not going to Carlisle with this, I can handle it". I snapped.

"Carlisle would know, all you need to do is let go of your pride". He rolled his eyes at me.

"Like your one to talk about that". I kept my lips tight, hiding my bared teeth.

"I won't tell the others, go to Carlisle". He didn't say anything and I said.

"Fine, let's just wait until you take a chunk out of her neck". He glared at me.

"Fine". I walked off and went to my bike. I was now aggravated and the time I was on my bike, felt calming waves hit me. I relaxed and then said.

"Stop that Jasper, don't". Turning the bike on, I left. Watching the trees pass was relaxing though I'd have to admit. I stopped at a Gas station and filled up. Finishing with that, I wrote home.

Everyone was there, even Carlisle. Edward explained what happened and in the end Jasper and Emmett had smirks. Rose thought it was another stupid human and Alice then froze and I frowned to see her have a vision. Edward scowled.

"Absolutely not". Carlisle asked.

"What is it"?

"Isabella being close to us". Rose snapped.

"No"! I sighed.

"Me and Jasper lived with Alice and what I learned is the future is never defined". Alice pouted, but I sent her a look. Jasper looked like he agreed. Carisle smiled.

"Arya is right, we don't need to worry, but Edward if you want to stay away for a week you can". Edward agreed and that was that...

The week was the same and Edward was not here, but we went to our classes and hung around and talked at lunch. At home Edward was talking to us, hunting a lot or playing his piano and in his room listening to music or reading.

I just hunted Thursday and for some reason Isabella or Bella as I heard her say she likes to be called, looked at Edward seat to see if he was here, almost like she wanted him to be. But I dropped that. He gives glares that could give death; no one would want to be around a person like that.

Emmett was playing video games with Jasper and I watched. "Imagine if we had this when we were kids". Jasper laughed as he made a turn on the road.

"Tell me about it". They finished and I set up the Wii we had and put my race car game in, I grabbed the white steering wheel. Jasper and Emmett left to do something. I was bored using one hand to go around corners and then a car bumped into me and I twisted too hard, breaking the wheel from it. I swore and dropped the wheel next to me on the couch.

"Arya"! I looked to see Alice bound up next to me. I asked.

"What"? I smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, I got up. We learned to fear when that look came to her eyes. She pulled my arm.

"Sit". I sat and she sung.

"I got a vision". I raised an eyebrow.

"And"? She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"It's about you". I decided to let her play her game. I waiting until she said.

"You and a certain human". I glared and moved away from her, standing up.

"Leave me alone". I walked off and she followed me.

"Arya".

"No, I won't involve a human like that, I can't". I was annoyed and pained at the same time and I decided the only way to fix that was to hunt. I walked off toward the forrest and she followed me. I then took up a run and she followed. I closed my eyes and listened.

I pounced on a unsuspecting deer and sunk my teeth in his neck, draining the blood easily. Throwing it down, I sighed and licked my lips. I turned back toward Alice. She said.

"Why not"? I shook my head, looking for another, maybe an Elk or look for a Grizzly or Mountian lion if I feel like going far enough for it.

"I'll kill him, I know I will". She frowned.

"You don't know that for sure". I growled.

"I'm a Monster alright"! She finally scowled at me.

"Then we all are"! I stood, look off in the distance.

"It's different, Carsile works with human blood, it's not hard with blood for Esme, Edward is usually the best at control and you can stand to be close to people. We and Jasper are the only ones that suffer with our bad control. We have been feeding on humans since the late 1800's and only started animal blood around the late 1940's, it would not be worth the risk. Plus I won't be the reason we have to move, again". I felt pained at this; I wish I was like the others, better at control. I and Jasper are older than them all, except Carlisle.

I shook it off, the vision will be proved wrong, and I promise that. She had nothing to say to that, so it ended and she hunted with me for once silently. Edward looked at us when I got home, I shook my head and Jasper gave me a worried look at the feelings me and Alice were feeling.

It was Monday and Edward decided to come to school today. he just finished hunting around 4 am and was ready to leave, I took my bike and left. After parking, I walked inside and went to my class and went through it, boring as it was. I noticed that Isabella was in my Government class.

I heard talk about the way the governments were set up and then it was History. As I sat in my usual spot I was amused to learn that the 1st Unit would be the Civil War. When I usually do the Civil War in past years, I usually compare what right and wrong though I hate that I can't say anything. What is my answer, that I fought in the Civil War and the only reason I look as I do is because I'm a vampire.

Anyway, he wanted us to write up a famous event and write about it. I sighed; for once I would like a challenge. I flickered through my memory and decided to do one on Fort Sumter. Not many would do it, I would guess Gettysburg would be the one most written about. I sighed and then stiffened. I looked around confused. The scent I was getting was...weird.

I looked to see someone in front of me. He had black hair that fell around his ears and tan-ish skin. His smell was...sweet because of his blood, but dulled. It didn't make it as bad. I frowned, could this be what...still dangerous. I felt this strange pull though. I ignored it and soon the bell rang. I clenched my fist and walked off, feeling weariness from leaving him.

It was snowing and that uplifted my spirits. It was even better because I haven't felt the cold for a century and a half. I grabbed snow in my hand once I saw Rose, made it into a ball, walked past her, slapped it on the back of her neck. I walked faster, she snapped.

"Arya"! I ended up behind bulky Emmett. I grinned and sat down. I heard Emmett booming laugh. I laughed with him, but moved away from them, shaking snow at me, Alice and Rosalie (who came over). I shook my short hair back at them and they laughed. Jasper and Emmett shared smirks.

My hair was short, about bottom neck length because I cut it when I joined the army and since I'm a vampire, hair doesn't grow back. Edward was serious though. It brought back the problem with that other human. Edward looked at me strangely. I glared warning him to stay out of my head. I saw him stare at Bella and she do the same back. She looked away and I asked.

"What is your obsession with her anyway"? He glared, but said.

"I can't read her mind". My eyebrows went up in surprise, but then I grinned laughing loudly.

"Ha, it's what you deserve"! The others laughed, had enough experiences of poking through our heads. I heard Jessica, the school gossip queen say.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you".

"He doesn't look angry, does he"? I laughed slightly and looked off to see Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie talking about cars. No wonder she thinks that, with the looks he gave her. Edward made a annoyed sound and Alice smiled. I looked around lazily and felt a pull. I frowned and looked to see the black haired boy that gave me the strange feeling.

He was actually sitting by himself, only around 2 or 3 people he was not talking to. He was reading a book and the cover was face done on the table so I could not see what it was. He kind of twitched and looked up at me. He stared at me in shock.

He had bright blue eyes; I felt my mouth turn up slightly. I saw a flush and he looked down to his reading, eating at the same time. I looked back to see him looking at me again. Someone poked him and I heard the guy next to him ask.

"What you doing man"? The black haired boy asked as I looked away.

"Who are they". His voice was a little rough.

"Oh, uh those are the Cullen's, they moved here two years ago from Alaska. Emmett, Edward, Alice and Arya Cullen. Plus the Hale twins over there". Black haired boy asked.

"Who is the one with the short brown hair"?

"Arya Cullen".

"Oh ok". Lunch ended, I shook my head and ignored the looks from my Coven. I walked off with Edward to Biology II. Edward and Bella were actually talking. They talked about things I didn't care about, I was thinking about that boy, what is so special about him. Soon enough we had to start this project of finding phases using mitosis.

I smiled slightly at Ethan, he was real shy. I pushed it toward him and nodded. Pushing a slide in and analyzing it, wring down something and pushing it toward me, it's how we usually worked. Then after a while, I heard.

"Did you get new contacts"? I stiffened, if she that observant, that's not good.

"No". That's where the conversation ended. They finished and we did a couple minutes later. Doing this school thing is mind numbing. I leaned back and pull out a book, Eragon. Lately the world fantasies amuse me. Dragons for example, I even read Harry Potter series in two days. I read everything, from medial books, updated ones, Fantasy, Classics, Shakespeare, you name it. I heard.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a turn with the microscope"?

"Bella, actually identified 3 of the 5". I was reading and ignoring what was being said. I listened to slight snips, he was asking why she moved and that she was apparently suffering herself. I heard Bella say.

"You must be a good reader than". I snorted in amusement, but she didn't hear me. Obviously Edward did. Mr. Banner was teaching and then the bell finally rang. I got up and rushed out. I really didn't want to be here or I would think about- Something crashed into me. I looked down to see the black haired crash into me onto the floor. He looked at me in shock. I looked blankly at him and gave him a hand up. I let go, the feeling was strange. He said.

"Sorry about that, I'm Roy Michaels". I smiled at him and he flushed slightly.

"The fault is all mine, I'm Arya Cullen". He nodded and walked away fast. I sighed and go on my bike, racing home.

**I had no Internet so I decided to write this up on notepad until I got iy back and I just edited it. I'm still working on Clary's Sister and Girl Falls Into One Piece!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arya Scott Taylor Cullen

Chapter 2

I rode to school in my bike as I did every day and noticed the ice and snow that layered the ground, not that it hindered me any. I arrived next to Edward's Volvo and cut the engine. He was standing by his car and my head snapped up at a strange sound. A truck was heading toward Bella! I sighed and looked away, there is nothing we could do-.

My eyes widened as Edward used Vampire speed to stop the truck with both hands and moved her legs from being crushed. He must understand humans die every day, is he insane? Our secret out in the open like that! Hearing how observant she was before, there was no doubt would she catch that. I walked over to the others next to me and asked Jasper.

"Is he serious? Did he really just do that"? Rose was angry as was Jasper, even Emmett and Alice held disapproval. I can't blame them, humans die every day and he didn't just risk himself, but the whole Coven. Jasper shook his head.

"I never thought he would do something like that". Rose said.

"Just wait our secret will be gone". I had to agree with her on that one. Edward was talking to Bella, but we were too annoyed to listen. My senses were a little better than the others; I guess my so called 'gift'. They moved the van and Edward moved from Bella. Speaking of humans, I looked around and had that feeling.

I looked to see Roy looking on with shock on his face, blue eyes horrified, but then narrowed in an almost thoughtful expression. Please don't tell me he saw what Edward did, I want Roy to stay out of the vampire life, I meant what I said to Alice, I would not put the human in danger. I looked back to see Bella being put on a stretcher and put her in a flashing ambulance.

I walked around the car and pushed my keys in my bike and got on, turning around to go to the hospital once I saw Edward get in the truck. Jasper gave me a nod.

Emmett had a slight grin on his face, no doubt having humor in the situation when they go back or home, either way. I drove to the hospital, away from the ambulance so I could use roads and speed. I gotten there before them and parked the bike. I walked into the hospital and went right to Carlisle office. He smiled.

"Arya, I suppose this is about the accident at your school"? I nodded grimly and told him what happened. He frowned as he saw how grim it was.

"We better hope she didn't notice". I almost nodded, but said.

"There might be one who saw something, some boy at school". A small line creased in his forehead.

"Could you watch him"? I felt uneasy at this, but I promised I would. He then got a call to check on a Ms. Isabella Swan. He smiled and said.

"It looks like I have a patient to attend". I smiled as he left. Maybe it won't be bad, though I have to make sure. I didn't like being this unsure. I walked out and ran into Edward, I frowned.

"Well, look who it is". He gave me a glare, an annoyed look on his face.

"Look, I know I shouldn't of-". I snapped.

"You think? You'll risk our cover for one plain human? Anyone could have seen you". Edward said quietly.

"She's not just any plain human". I sighed and said.

"Good Grief, your attracted to her now, you just tried eating her a weak ago". Edward hissed.

"Like you don't want to". I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not attracted to them either"! He glared at me again.

"You seem to be attracted to another human from where your thoughts have been". I snapped.

"Stay out of my head". He scoffed.

"Plus, I was not the one who made us leave". I growled, lowly. Was he trying to get me mad? He mimicked me and Carlisle came over and said.

"Edward, Arya"! We were in defensive positions and then we relaxed, seeing how heated we gotten.

"Edward, come with me, Arya you can if you like". We arrived at Bella's door and we came in, I saw her eyes closed, Edward asked.

"Is she sleeping"? Carisle came in and I did last. She looked at him and he asked.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling"? She said she was fine. Carisle said.

"Your X-rays look good. Edward said you hit your head pretty hard". She said she was fine and I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. He checked her head and she winced.

"Tender"? She said she was fine and Carlisle finally said.

"Well, your Father is in the waiting room-you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eye site at all". She wanted to got home, but was shocked when most of the school was outside. I could hear them easily, they were loud. The conversation was boring until she said.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me". Carlisle looked at him clipboard and my eyes narrowed as she followed the movement. She is very observant; this is not good, not at all. Edward sent me a look, at my thoughts, I ignored it. She asked to speak to him and I frowned, but knew he wouldn't say anything. Edward said.

"Your Father is waiting for you". Bella was persistent.

"I would like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind". I listened to what was said and she wanted to know what happened and how he got there so fast. She then asked the question I was wondering about.

"Why did you bother"? He said.

"I don't know". I frowned, really? He left and I followed him away from her to Carlisle office, I said.

"So you really don't know". He nodded and our argument was dropped. All I knew was when we met up with Carlisle as he was to leave early with us; Edward had no idea why he did what he did. How I was questioning him was not even close as bad as when we talk about it later today with the rest of the Coven and by the grim line of him mouth, I could tell he knew this too. I separated from him then, taking my motorcycle home, thoughts on what this would do to us and strangely Roy Michaels.

I was right about one thing; the discussion about the whole thing at home was more heated than at the Hospital. Rose was angry that it was done for a human, Jasper was disappointed and angry, and such risk in our own Coven would have been punished harshly. The others had mixed opinions about the whole thing.

Esme wondered if Bella was okay, how caring she was. I swear she should've been a mother. Alice seemed a bit excited about something, usually it would amuse me, but lately since I had an idea about what excited her lately, I was annoyed. Jasper was looking at me when my emotions seemed to tumble all over the place. Carisle said his final word about it.

"its fine, we just need to be careful from now on". Even Rosalie knew nothing would be said anymore on the subject. Jasper asked me what was bothering me and I told him it was nothing. He said.

"Fine, but whatever it is, you can tell me". He left with Alice somewhere; I think he planned on going hunting with her or something. I could not tell him what was bothering me though, how could I tell him I had some feeling for a human, it's just like Edward.

He looked my way, but I ignored him, moving up the stairs to my room. I smiled as I grabbed the guitar leaning against the wall, I learned to play an instrument, I had to learn something, living as long as I did, I plucked a string lightly and played the tune to the old Civil War song 'Old Kentucky Home'. I hummed and sang it softly under my breath. It almost feels like I'm back in the mid 1800's with the horses, muskets, cannons, soldiers all around, blue uniforms with my final farewell to my family.

My parents, brother and two sisters. My brother died in the war in 1864 I found out and my parents died in 1896 and 1899. My sisters were gone in 1910 and 1912. I never met up with them since I left. I learned it was best that way. Everything is making me all solemn. I sighed and heard Carlisle before I saw him.

"You're doing okay, Arya". Still a bit lost in my own time, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir". He chuckled slightly and I stopped.

"You don't have to talk to me like that". I shrugged and leaned the guitar against the wall.

"Habit". He sat down in a desk chair, not a need but a habit as well.

"Arya, I want to talk to you". I looked up at him, wondering what it was.

"Yes"? He frowned slightly.

"Are you okay, seriously"? Before I could say anything he held a hand up. "Before you answer listen, I can see something is bothering you". I stared at him more intently, for some reason he always knew when there was a problem with us.

"I believe...I'm having a problem with a certain human in school". He asked what it was and I told about Roy, the strange control I had near him, the feeling (not as much in dept) and Alice's vision. Plus what I resolved to do about it. He looked thoughtful for a moment and said.

"I don't know what it is, but I can look it up along with Edward and Isabella Swan. Would you like to help me"? I nodded and we went downstairs. I ran into Edward and told Carisle I would meet him in the study, he went down the rest of the stairs. I said.

"So, what are you going to do about the human"? He corrected me.

"Bella and I'll just ignore her; she's bound to forget me". I raised my eyebrows and smirked, amused.

"Forget you? Now why would she forget her hero, you saved her after all". He glared and I heard Alice giggle and Emmett's booming laugh. Edward smirked too and said.

"Oh really"? I knew that tone of voice, I ran down the stairs and out of the house. He followed me and I went out into the forest and ran all the way to Goat Rocks Wilderness, where our Mountain Lions and Grizzly Bear are. He tackled me there and I rolled away from him. After Jasper, he was the one I was comfortable around.

He smirked at my thought and I was thinking about me and Carlisle conversation when I plowed into his right side. He tumbled to the ground, but got back up easily. That's how it was for a while and then we hunted for a while. We were now relaxed as we ran home and raced home, he won. I huffed and walked in the house, smiling.

I looked at the time and sighed, it was time for school. I went upstairs, showered and changed my clothes. I kept my riding black leather jacket, threw on jeans and a V-neck shirt. Obviously because I lived with Alice, it was all designer products. We went back to school and Edward did what he said he would and ignored her.

Even when she said hi, all polite. It made me stiffen slightly., I had manners drilled into my head since I could walk and no matter how many years past, the certain things stick with you.

As the weeks past, Edward ignored her though, I heard a lot of that Mike Newton talking to her almost the whole time. It was amusing and I knew Edward didn't like it at all. His face would then get more annoyed when he heard my thoughts.

Roy Michaels was another thing all together. He was always in my thoughts and I had that feeling when he was around and felt a pull when I left him. He stared at me at lunch sometimes and I always looked at him in history.

Carlisle figured out what Bella was to Edward, his Singer. It is when a certain human's blood appeals to a vampire more than other humans, the blood sings to them. Carlisle has not figured out my problem yet, but he was looking. It would be easy to ignore him until a problem happened.

"Class, I decided to have a project you kids will do together compared with your Essay's. The work and grade used will be your partner, that way you and your partner are on the same thinking level". I sighed, but waited until I heard my name.

"Arya Cullen and...Roy Michaels". He looked back at me and I nodded back, isn't that great? We had to switch seats, so I sat next to him. His blood was still blood, so I sat far from him and teacher let us talk and pick the topic. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and said.

"So...we meet again". I nodded.

"Yeah, so about the topic"? I said.

"Right, so what would you like to do"? He eyes brightened and my lips twitched. He said.

"Well, I was thinking we would do Vicksberg, Emacipation Proclamition or Lincoln's election". I asked.

"Why do you want northern topics"? He shrugged.

"Well since I'm from New York". I looked blankly at him.

"Your a Yankee"? That is surprising. He gave a rich laugh, not too low or high.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, where you from"? I replied.

"Texas". He smirked.

"So I guess you're a Confederate then". I chuckled.

"You have no idea". I was so comfortable with it that I was surprised how easy it was to talk to him. He stared at me and then stopped, he said quietly.

"I never have seen eyes quiet like yours". I smiled lightly.

"My family's are the same". He shook his head.

"No, yours are different, I swear it. Beautiful". His face went a little red and I pretended not to notice. Soon the bell rang and I said bye and that I'd see him the next couple of days we worked on and I found out things about him. By the end of the week we were on a friendly basis and I just couldn't stay too close.

One day when we had free time, I asked him simple questions and found out. He liked the color green, had a sister, loved to read alot, played piano (which I could also play) and about his parents.

"So I live with my Mom and my sister lives with my Dad in California". I said.

"That must be hard". He shrugged and looked at the table.

"It's not so bad, I love my Mom". I nodded and he asked.

"What about you"? I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Me? The whole school must know". He frowned.

"But you know how rumors go". I frowned deeply once I realised I wanted to tell him the truth, but I said.

"The Cullens adopted two years after they did the Hales. It's not much to say, they're good people". He smiled larger than before and said.

"And that is what counts". I was warming up to him and I knew it. I have not regretted it until I went to Biology II later on. Bella and Edward were getting strange; they just stared at each other in Biology II. It was about a month and a half. Then suddenly Edward said.

"Bella"? I was bored so I decided to listen.

"What? Are you speaking to me again"? I had to smirk at that. Edward said.

"No not really". She then sounded annoyed.

"Then what do you want, Edward"? Edward actually sounded sorry.

"I'm Sorry, I'm being very ride, I know. But it's better this way, really". I was frowning now.

"I don't know what you mean". Then Edward said something that made me frown deeper.

"It's better if we're not friends, trust me". I blocked them out and thought to myself. I said I was not going to get close to Roy and look at me, friends already. I need to stop this, but I don't want to. I know I need to leave him alone and let him being human and safe, but the frightening thing is I don't think I can.

I know how Edward feels. So after I dealt with my other class, I got to my bike and raced out of there, making illegal turns. I drove to a gas station near the border of town and filled up to full. I then drove past the city limits and out of Forks.

I could not deal with this right now, so I was going to leave for a while, I was not running away. I drove to the tip of Washington and just thought to myself about everything and hunted when I was hungry and thought some more. I was gone for 5 days, hunting and thinking. They knew to leave me alone, that I would come back on my own time.

I knew Esme would be worried and Carlisle would be upset, but it was what I had to do. I finally decided what I would do. I would stay around Roy, but if there was danger because of me, I would stay away.

The only problem was that if something did happen, I feared I would not be able to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya Taylor Cullen

Chapter 3

I finally got home after about a week. It was like I predicted. Esme was worried and Carisle was upset. They hated when I did this, I knew that, but it had to be done. Jasper asked me if I had a good week, I used to do this all the time, but back then I had to ask permission. Rose was mad about something, more than usual. I asked her what the problem was, she snapped.

"The problem is that Edward is not staying away from the human and since you were gone, he eats lunch with her now"! I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, that's not fair". Emmett was in the room and they both looked at me blankly.

"Fair? Arya, what are you talking about"? I frowned, even Emmett sounded a little serious there. I shook my head and said shortly.

"Nothing, I was just joking". I walked away and sat on the couch, pulling my jacket off. I was well hunted for now and had school tomorrow. Roy was in my head again and Edward just came down stairs and looked at me strangely. I glared at him and he gave me a deliberate shrug. Jasper looked at me with narrowed eyes of his own with his arms crossed over his chest.

I scowled at him and he gave me a look, the 'we are going to talk later' look. I looked away from him and decided what I was going to do. I actually figured this out, Edward watches Bella, what I mean is that he goes to her house and watches her. I get why he does it, he wants to make sure she is okay; I just hope she does not catch him. Humans think that is weird. Edward gave me an annoyed look. Well that is what he gets for reading my mind. At his deep scowl, I left the house and ran fast in the woods and stopped when I got into town.

I then smelled around and looked for his scent. It didn't take too long and I found a two story house with trees facing the back and the sides of the house, a rusted white fence with a door and light blue door and blue-ish house. I heard 3 heart beats which was weird. I searched around the house noiselessly and found out why.

They had a dog, his mom was home and so was Roy. I made sure no one was around and then I jumped in a tree and just watched. I could hear him in what I'm guessing is his room. He was moving around a lot. I heard him mutter annoyed.

"Stupid Cullen, leaving without helping with the damn project...I hope she is okay". I felt a little bad at the first part and was worried for him at the second. He should not try to get close to me, not like that and this quick. I have to admit though, I missed him a lot. I stayed there until I heard him fall asleep and left. I left and played the piano until it was time to leave for school.

When I gotten there I went to my first class and decided to go out before History and then lunch came. I was sitting at our table with my non-eaten food. I saw Roy sitting by himself eating and had a thought, if Edward can do it, why can't I? I stood up and Jasper and Alice stared at me. She grinned at me and I sighed with a nod. If possible, she grinned wider.

I walked to the table he was sitting at, placed my backpack next to me and sat down. I heard Rose hiss, Emmett laugh, Alice giggle and Jasper growl my name which made me stiffen. Roy looked at me in shock and then a look of anger crossed his face.

"So you finally decide to come back". I was a little shocked at how he worded that and I had a feeling it was not about the project. He seemed to think so too.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that". I smiled amused and the look melted away. I said.

"Its fine, I needed some time, ok"? He nods and then a serious look comes to him face.

"Uh, Arya. Could I talk to you about something"? I raised an eyebrow as to say 'go on'. I saw him visibly gulp.

"It's about something I learned and um, alone". I frowned, did he figure it out, and I just smiled at him and said.

"That's fine with me, how about History"? He shook his head, looking away at the table.

"I was thinking alone"? He phrased it more like a question. I noticed people were leaving and I nodded.

"See you later". I was happy so I grinned and got up. "Time to go to class". Edward was there and sitting next to Bella. I spent the whole class thinking about what Roy would know. The day ended and Edward left. I was walking out and someone bumped into me. I looked down and saw it was Bella on the ground. I pulled her up and she gasped in surprise. I smiled and said.

"Sorry about that". I made sure not to smell her. I walked over and saw Roy's eyes looking all over the place in the parking lot. I gave him a wave and walked up to him.

"So, you ready"? He nodded and said.

"Yeah, you're going to leave your bike here"? I nodded and said.

"Yes, I'll get it". I followed him to his car and I could feel every eye on us, my family's the most. I sighed and got in the car in front of us, a faded green Ford Taurus. I said.

"Seatbelt". He looked at me surprised.

"What"?

"Your seatbelt, it's dangerous to drive without one". He rolled his eyes and I buckled mine before he could say anything. I looked at him amused and he gave me a glare. He pulled out of the Parking Lot and said.

"Uh, so I was thinking a lot about when Bella Swan was almost hit by that van". My hand tightened into a fist.

"Yes, what about it"? He said.

"Well, I saw your brother move, but then I didn't. He was fast and I don't think that's humanly possible". Damn, he is too observant. I said.

"So, what do you think about that? Could you drive a bit faster"? He was only going 70. He gaped at me.

"This is fast enough". He upped the speed to 80 though and I asked.

"Where are you going anyway"? He shrugged and made a right turn.

"Somewhere". He had a smile on his lips as he said it. I frowned.

"Roy, you shouldn't be alone with me". He looked at me and I grabbed the wheel and he gave a yelp of shock and steered it. Our hands touched and I ignored the feeling it gave me.

"Why"? I looked ahead and said.

"It's for the best". He nodded and said.

"I thought we could go into town". It was a comfortable silence. He parked and I got out, he did too. We walked and he looked at the shops every once in a while. He then looked at me with a serious/scared expression and said.

"I told you about my Dad right, that he and my sister live in California"? I nodded and he said.

"...Well, he sometimes does research on things and looks for things that are interesting and sends them to me, it's how we stay close". He was looking at me now and I felt my face soften. He went on talking. "The subject he brought to me was on... Vampires". I tensed. If he was smart enough to figure out...

"Well, I saw the speed and you guys are never here when the sun shines so..." He seemed to stop himself from saying it. I looked up, it was getting dark. I did not blame him on that one. I wished he would be in fear of me and stay away, it would be better for him that way. We walked for a while and it gotten darker and darker. Not many people were around and we were alone, I wish there were other people around. He asked.

"Is it true, are you a...vampire"? I said bluntly.

"What do you think"? He looked toward the ground and said.

"You are". I gave him a smirk and his heart pounded, faster than before. A look of fear crossed his face. I sighed and knew this was for the best. I said.

"Come on, let's get you home". He nodded quietly and we walked toward the parking lot. I looked at a store and said.

"Could you wait a moment"? He nodded mutely again and I walked in, it was a simple CD store. I was giving him a moment to leave as I stayed in here and saw someone come up to him gun in hand. I hissed and walked out, my hand lashing out and grabbing his wrist and I squeezed it, shattering the bone. He gave a scream of pain and I slammed him against an alley wall, vampire strength not used. I grabbed his throat. I hissed.

"You ever do something like that, I'll kill you slowly". My hand was getting tighter on his throat and I clenched my teeth against the thumping pulse through my

fingers. He nodded and I let him go, he crashed to the ground, got up and scrambled away. I looked to see Roy look at me in shock. He then smiled at me?

"Thank you". I smiled tightly at him and went the way to his car. I heard his footsteps behind me.

"You saved me". I replied.

"I did".

"I'm sorry". I stopped walking and looked at him.

"What could you feel sorry for"? He sighed and said.

"I know you felt my fear somehow and I realized something. You have the power to hurt a simple human like me, but you won't hurt me". I whipped around.

"You can't believe that". He nodded seriously.

"I do, I believe it". I scowled.

"What if I lose control, what if you get a cut and I drain you of your life because of hunger". I saw him gulp, but he said.

"You won't, you saved me. I found out your secret, you, you could have let me die". He seemed paler when he said this and I sighed.

"Ok". He seemed nervous and I asked.

"What is it? Is it to tell me you have second thoughts"? He shook his head and asked.

"Sunlight"?

"We don't burn, but something does happen".

"Coffins"?

"A Myth".

"Do you sleep at night?

"I don't sleep at all". He asked.

"Really"?

"Really". He looked at me strangely and asked.

"About the sunlight, what does that mean"? We were at his car and I said.

"If you're stupid enough to stay around I'll show you". I got in the front seat and he said.

"What are you doing"?

"Drving, now give me your keys". He started grumbling but gave them to me when he got in the passenger seat.

"Thank you for insulting my mind". I shrugged and said.

"Seatbelt". He pulled it on and he asked if my family were vampires.

"Yes, all of them". He stared into my eyes as I stared the car and asked.

"The eyes"?

"Golden eyed vampires drink animal blood, red eyed for human blood and black for hungry". He seemed to think this over as I made a turn turn and sped to 90 and then 100.

"Woah, you're going fast"! I grinned at him and said.

"Fast is my middle name, Roy". He yelped and said.

"Eyes on the road, Arya! Please"! I grinned wider and looked back. I pressed my foot to the gas and went to 110. I said.

"Relax, I never been in a car crash". He laughed then and cheered a little, since he was not worried I could tell he was enjoying it. Grinning, I pressed the window button on his side and turned it down a little. He shouted over the wind.

"It's like being in a race car"! I slowed down once we gotten near his home and I stopped in his drive way. I stepped out and did too, a slightly dazed look on his face. I walked closer and he said.

"See you tomorrow, Arya". I frowned and asked.

"Really"? He grinned and walked toward his house.

"Really". I walked off until I was near woods and ran full vampire sleep to the school. I was there in under a minute. I jumped over the fence and grabbed my bike.

I pulled it toward the fence, put the bike over my shoulder and jumped the fence, running home to deal with my no doubt angry family.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya Cullen

Chapter 4

I placed my bike in the garage, I had no doubt that they knew I was home. I walked inside and went up the stairs, my family greeted me there. Edward was there too. He had an annoyed look on his face. I made sure to keep my mind blank of all that happened today. Carisle was with Esme, standing together. Jasper and Alice were near each other, sitting as was the same with Emmett and Rose. Edward and I were the only ones alone, like dealing with the judges. Rose said.

"Edward has been hanging around the human and eating with her". Emmett said.

"Well, not exactly eating with her, I don't think she would of stayed long". I gave a smirk at that and Rose glared. It brought a couple of chuckles except for Edward and Jasper. he had a stony look on his face with his arms crossed, Alice beaming at his side. Rose looked at me.

"Arya is not different! She ate with the boy human and left for the whole day with him! Those two are not understanding the risk, it does not just hurt them"! Carlisle nodded, like he was taking in what she said. Emmett scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know! They are breaking the rules, it's crazy". It seems like him, he is loud and jokes around most of the time, but he would not want to get invovled much. Carisle and Esme always speak last. Alice was next.

"I predicted this and I told you that Arya! I also seen that it makes Edward and Arya very happy"! My eyes widened, happy? Jasper shifted and I looked at him.

"It's a problem, humans can't mix with us. There are problems, what if it ends badly? Our secret is at risk". His eyes looked at me and I knew what he would say. Edward hissed and Jasper said. "I say we elliminate the threats". My eyes narrowed as I caught the 'S' on threat. Alice's expression fell, Carlisle stayed neutral, Esme looked worried and me and Edward snapped at once.

"Absolutely not"! Edward growled and snapped.

"You won't touch her"! Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Edward, calm down. This is something to look at and it could be very serious. We have a couple of questions to think about, but we do not need to look to such extremes. Edward, Arya, do Bella and Roy know about us"? Edward replied.

"Yes". I spoke.

"Yes, sir". Jasper snapped.

"What? You told him"?! He moved closer to me and I tensed.

"He figured it out on his own. I will not let you touch him. I'd go to Voltura and die a second time". He looked at me shock on his face and Esme said.

"I don't ever want to hear that, Arya. I'm not letting that happen to one of my children, understand"? I nodded my head.

"Yes, Ma'am". Carilsle said.

"This is a problem, how well do you trust them to keep to themselves"? Edward said.

"Bella won't tell anyone". I nodded my head.

"Neither would Roy". Jasper growled.

"It's not worth the risk"! I growled back at him.

"You touch Roy and We'll finally see who is stronger". He gave a snarl and I crouched, hissing.

"Enough, both of you! It's settled, we'll wait and see". He left and I was still filled with anger, the thought of anyone wanting to hurt Roy filled me with such rage. Rose looked displeased, but seeing what happened between Me and Jasper, she dropped it. I sighed and rubbed the side of my face. I felt a touch on my shoulder. It was Esme.

"Are you okay? Will this Roy really make you happy" I shrugged and smiled, a chuckle slipping out.

"I do, I never felt that way around anyone before, no less a human". She squeezed my shoulder.

"Then I hope it works out".

"Thank you".

That was how the day was, Jasper stayed away from us and we stayed away from him. Actually, I was sitting with Edward on the couch. I sighed.

"I know how you feel about Bella, why you saved her". He looked at me seriously.

"This person appeals to you more". I smirked, he appeals to me less. Edward asked.

"Really"? I nodded with a grin.

"Yeah"...

It was the weekend and Edward was gone, he said he was going to see Bella and I decided I would see Roy. I got up and before I left, I heard.

"Arya". Jasper.

"I don't want to talk about it now". I then ran out, hating myself for the cowardly move. I ran to Roy's house and knocked on the door. A women opened it with brown hair and blue eyes. She asked.

"Hello? Who are you"? I extended my hand.

"Arya Cullen, friend of Roy, Ma'am". She took my hand with smile and shook, me not breathing as she did. She called.

"Roy, a friend is here for you". She went back inside and the dog came over growling at me. I rolled my eyes and barred my teeth with a growl. It yelped and ran off. Roy rolled his eyes at me.

"Seriously, Arya"? I merely smirked and he called out.

"Mom, I'm going out"! She yelled an okay and I rubbed my ear.

"Your so loud". He made a fake upset look.

"Well, I'm sorry if none of us have radar ears". I snickered at that. He asked.

"Where we going". I shrugged and said.

"I bet your still curious and have nothing to do today". He grinned and we walked until we ended up at some trees. I stilled myself and held out my hand. He grabbed it tightly and clasped in between my fingers. I felt him flinch, but he didn't let go. No doubt from the coldness of my hands. We walked in farther and I asked.

"Are sure you want to do this? Go with me alone"? He stopped and looked at me in the eyes and said.

"Yes". So then we walked farther in the forest and he sat on an upturned tree and I sat against it on the ground floor. I asked.

"Have anything to ask". He looked thoughtful.

"About how you told me about how you arrived with the Cullens..." I laughed and said.

"Not true, I came to them with Jasper and Alice in the late 1940's". His eyes widened.

"Wow, could you show me the sunlight thing". I grimaced, but nodded.

"If you want". I stood up and crouched, jumping on a tree and yanking a couple of thick brances down till a small stream of sunlight peaked through. I shrugged off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. His eyes were wider in shock and his mouth parted as I knew my skin was sparkling.

"...Amazing". I pulled my sleeves down and sat down next to him and he asked.

"I know you usually shouldn't ask a women this, but how old exactly are you"? I laughed out loud at that and said with a smile.

"No matter, I'll have to tell you how I came to be. You won't like it. I was a real monster and it might make you run off, which if you had brains you would of did when you learned what I was". He grabbed my hand and I tensed. He withdrew.

"I'm sorry! I din't mean to". I shook my head and took his hand, if I ignored my hunger, I loved the feel of his warmth. He said.

"It won't scare me, I would love to hear it". I shrugged and said.

"I warned you, ok for one I'm 159 years old". He looked at me blankly and blinked.

"Wow, I'm dating an other women". I laughed grinning.

"Yes, so anyway I joined the Confederate Army when I was 17 deguised as a women. For two years I did that and then a Vampire named Maria found me. She already had Jasper, but he was Whitlock at the time. I was a soldier to fight in Newborn wars. Maria bitten me and she was my Mistress basically. She, I and Jasper turned alot of humans because Newborns are strong for a year and used to fight against other Newborns. But...when the year was up, Me, Jasper or another vampire named Peter gotten rid of them when they had no use. We did this for many years and then Alice found us in the late 1940's and then we found the Cullens". He looked at me in shock and I pulled the sleeves back up and I pointed at my arms.

"Look at this, a vampire vemom is the only thing that cannot heal". He took a finger and slowly traced them. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"That's shocking. I feel bad. What you have to go through was terriable". I looked at him, a bemused look I knew was on my face.

"You are the amazing one here, you know that". He shrugged, but I saw a flush creep up his neck. I softened, I don't know what it was about him that made me do that. I turned to face him more and I said.

"Could you not move for a second". He gave a small nod and I moved closer. I cupped him chin and and cheek. I moved until I was close to his chest and I sniffed at his collarbone and my mind grew fuzzy and I jumped 10 feet away. He got up and moved towards me, but I barred my teeth at him. He backed off and I stood.

"I'm sorry! I lost control. Let's go". We walked back and he said.

"It's okay, really it is". I then used vampire speed and pushed him lightly to a tree and sniffed, it was easier. I smiled and said.

"This may be awkward, but get on my back, I want to show you something". He shook his head.

"Come on, I know your stronger, but i'm still a guy here". I chuckled and said.

"Come on". He sighed, shook his head and mumbled a fine. I knelt and he kind of hopped on my back and I raced through the tress, they whipping past me. I felt his breath against my neck in shock. Soon we arrived near his house and I let him down. He stumbled and I grabbed him, make sure he didn't fall. He looked blankly around and I asked.

"Are you okay"? He nodded with a lopsided grin. I waited until he was good to walk and walked him home. He went inside and I ran home, happy about the results of today. I walked in the house, Edward was gone, Alice, Emmett and Rose gone too. I could hear Carilsle and Esme up stairs. Jasper was seating on the couch and I stared at him and he did the same back, but didn't say anything. I walked away and I heard him sigh under his breath. I hope Jasper comes to his senses with this, I hated being at odds with my brother, but knew I would stop him if Roy came to harm.

I actually spent the whole day playing the piano. Every type of melody doing this, over and over. I was getting bored though. Edward walked in with Alice behind him and I smirked, playing the dun-dun-dun when they got on. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Alice giggled and jumped on the seat next to me and Jasper left earlier. I frowned at that, why would Jasper leave he has no where to go right now? I knew him and he follows orders all the time. Espically by a Coven Leader.  
>Unless, he thought it would be the truly best for the Coven and he thought he had to take action. But he knows how much they mean to us...<p>

"Sometimes chosing the best for the Coven is hard, almost heartbreaking, not that we have any". Jasper words rang in my head and I jumped up. Alice looked at me in horror. I took her by the shoulders.

"Alice, what did you see? Tell me"! Edward ran over.

"He made up his mind, he will go after Roy and Bella". I snarled and let her go. I snapped.

"You go to Bella"! He ran off and I did too. I heard Alice behind me. I landed at Roy's house and looked around sniffing. I looked around and his scent was not there. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Eh, Arya"! Emmett.

"Emmett, how's Bella? Edward? Jasper"? He laughed slightly.

"Hey, calm down! Jasper being held back by Edward and Carlisle. Bella was unharmed and Rose is with me. We're on our way home now. Is Alice with you"? I said.

"Yeah, we'll be home too". I felt unbeleviable rage, he would of went after Roy next. I ran home, rage bubbling in my system. I intercepted them and crashed into Jasper. We both fell to the ground. I snarled in his face.

"What's the big idea!? You would of went after Roy next"! He snarled back.

"Yes I would and you should too"! I backed off and crouched, hissing. He did the same. I heard Alice's voice and he turned his head, I grabbed him by the neck.  
>We went tumbling again and I let instinct take place. He smashed an elbow in my face and I sunk my teeth in and he bit my shoulder, I bit down harder as did he. I was pulled from Jasper by Edward and Carlisle. Jasper had Alice and Emmett on him. I snarled in their grips as Alice calmed him down. I heard Carlisle yell and shake me roughly.<p>

"Enough, both of you"! I calmed down, but they did not let me go. Carlisle moved away and I yanked my arm, but Edward grabbed both of mine behind me. Carlisle said.

"Look at you! Hissing, Snarling and Biting each other"! I looked at Jasper elbow, my teeth marks shining a little. I felt pain in my shoulder where he bit it. Edward let go and I ran home, Emmett and Edward on my heels. We gotten home and Esme looked at all of us and asked.

"What happened"? I felt a bit ashamed, around looking this, I did. I heard Jasper shift and I knew he felt the same way. Carisle explained and she gotten that disappointed look. It was well into night and I left again, ignoring the others and ran to Roy's house. I jumped into a tree facing his window and just watched for the rest of the night.


End file.
